TrainCraft
TrainCraft is a mod created by Spitfire4466, adding trains and a few zeppelins. (Currently one as of 1.7.10, possibly to be removed with the mod rewrite.) There are some issues with this mod as it is still being updates, as is with hitboxes and occasional trackage bugs. This wikia page is currently being updated to the mod's current state, things are subject to change, please keep this in mind. General Information for Trains May vary with some train types but the standard default command to access the train's inventory (PC) is R''' though this can be reconfigured as necessary (Minecraft Technic sometimes has overlapping commands). The standard way to connect engines and rolling stock (passenger carriages, goods wagons etc.) is to use a '''stake. Holding the stake, right-click on the engine then the middle of the rolling stock. In each instance you will be informed that name has attaching mode on in chat. When this is complete reverse the engine up to the rolling stock (slowly) and you will be alerted that it is attached. -------------------------- Warnings: Make sure you add enough water to steam engines as they overheat and 'explode' (engine despawns and you get a notice in chat) very easily when 'hot'. Even when halted, steam engines are still hot for a while so make sure they have enough water to allow time for the engine to cool down when the fuel runs out. Do not add water or fuel by right-clicking the train with the bucket as it will be added below not in the engine and will 'drown' it (may lose engine). Instead right-click the engine with an empty hand and insert water as instructed or fuel as instructed in diesel entries. Many of the carriages are longer than a vanilla minecart so can easily get stuck on small plateaus used for slopes (1 block flat, 1 block slope, 1 block flat etc.) so instead use longer plateaus between each slope or a Traincraft sloping track piece. ----------------------------- Thank you to creators of YouTube video that provided some of the information displayed here The below guide is for the Small Steam Locomotive but similar arragements, with slightly different positioning of inputs, apply for other steam engines. It's best to put in the water first. Trains *'Diesel Locomotives ' **ChME3 **GP7 **Shunter ** SD40 *'Steam Locomotives' **Big Steam Locomotive **Mogul 2-6-0 **Forney 2-4-0 **Small Steam Locomotive **Steam Locomotive **Tenders *'Electric Locomotives' **EU07 **High Speed Locomotive **Tram **VL10 *'Freight Rolling Stock' **Freight Cart **Stock Car **Tank Cart *'Passenger Rolling Stock' **Passenger Cart *'Special Rolling Stock' **Heavyweight Baggage Car **Flat Cart **Jukebox Cart **Tracks Builder **Work Cart *'Zeppelin' **Zeppelin *'Special Items/Tools' **Chunk Loader Activator **Distillation tower **Lantern **Oil Sand **Petroleum * Tracks/Trackage Sections ** Crafting All recipes for ingame survival-accessible items can be found within the Traincraft Guide. In order to craft trains, you have to use the Assembly Tables (which are crafted in a Train Workbench). The three types of Train Workbenchs are: *Assembly Table Tier I (Wooden and iron parts) *Assembly Table Tier II (Iron and steel parts) *Assembly Table Tier III (Steel parts) If you have IC2 installed, you can use Refined Iron for many crafting recipes. Category:New World Mod Pack Category:MindCrack Pack